Ethereal Bruises
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Based on Kagura Fuujinnoami’s Not For All The World, Hiten and Suzaku share an intimate moment together...


Ethereal Bruises

By kira

_For Kagura-chan… who lets me play with her boys…_

Author's note: The following contains SPOILERS for chapter 29 of Kagura Fuujinnoami's _Not For All The World._

888

"Careful! I bruise easily," Hiten teased in between heated little kisses from his beloved.

Suzaku, completely bewildered by that statement, pushed himself up so that he could shyly look him in the eye. "I'm sorry," he said softly while the voices in his head called them both a liar.

Hiten sighed. "I was just teasing." He gently cupped the delicate redhead's cheek.

"Oh…" Suzaku frowned.

"Yeah… Now stop pouting and kiss me like you mean it."

"I'm not pout-"

"Sssh…" Hiten placed a finger on those sweet-tasting rosebud lips. "I know," he said huskily. "Just kiss me." Wrapping his arms around the slightly built redhead, he gently pulled him down on top of him again. They kissed deeply, hungrily.

Breaking the kiss, Hiten rolled them onto their sides. He briefly cupped Suzaku's bottom, his long fingers teasing the soft pale flesh of his cleft, before moving his hand down to the redhead's thigh. He draped his beloved's leg over his hip as he kissed him again. Hiten never tired of touching him; Suzaku's skin was so soft, and yet, it covered a lean and wiry frame that was more boy than girl. It was one of the reasons why having his precious angle naked in bed with him while he remained dressed, was such a secret guilty pleasure for him.

Suzaku's nakedness seemed to enhance his ethereal beauty and it was moments like this that had the brunet wanting to make sweet passionate love to him, instead of a rough and tumble fuck. Hiten often felt that if he could somehow scoop his beloved into a parfait glass, he would happily eat him with a spoon and a dollop of whipped cream. Closing his eyes, the brunet was able to do just that in his fantasies, while his hands wandered as they kissed.

Ignoring the cacophony of voices in his head, Suzaku concentrated on the taste of Hiten's mouth and pleasurable sensation as he stroked the redhead's skin. Moaning softly, he rolled onto his back as Hiten moved to blanket him, before settling between Suzaku's legs. The brunet's dress shirt felt strange against, Suzaku's bourgeoning erection. While it was soft like his skin, it was not as warm and yielding and he wished Hiten would remove it, but it was not happening for the moment. So the redhead ignored it, the way he ignored everything else expect his lover's heated kisses.

"Careful, I bruise easily," Suzaku murmured softly when his lover nipped and sucked along his collar bone, leaving tiny love-bites in his wake.

Hiten looked up at him and laughed. He felt bad when his angel frowned, Suzaku's hurt expression cutting deep. "I'm sorry, Su-chan, I'm not laughing at you… I'm laughing at your joke."

"Hunh?"

"You took what I said to you earlier and put an ironic twist on it, as you do bruise easily." Hiten placed a tender kiss on one of the small bruises. "I promise to go slow and gentle, oaky?"

Suzaku, hiking himself up on his elbows, nodded, his long red hair cascading around his shoulders in a way that had his lover's breath hitching in his throat. He smiled wanly at Hiten, who did his best to stifle the groan that escaped his lips, giving him a puzzled stare.

"You're so beautiful, I sometimes wonder if you're real," Hiten said softly, unaware he was voicing his thoughts out loud.

"I'm real…"

"I know you are, it's just me being stupid," the brunet said as he mentally kicked himself. The cover up his discomfiture, he tenderly kissed his precious angel, trailing a line of kisses down his torso as he moved closer to the prize. And Hiten often wondered if he was correct in his assessment. Suzaku was delicate, fragile, and because of his metal illness, somewhat out of touch with reality, the way he imagined an angel or other celestial being would be._ An angel of death…_ the small rational part of his brain reminded him. _He did try to kill you that time…_

Smiling up at his beloved, Hiten went back to his ministrations. He loved the faint salty tang of his beloved's skin as he licked the flat planes of his stomach and navel. There was also something else, and it took the brunet a few minutes to realize what it was as he tenderly kissed Suzaku's scars. It was the funny taste of the skin cream that kept his precious angel soft as well as smelling so pretty. Despite his preference for a more masculine type, Hiten still found the occasional bit of girlishness on Suzaku's part one of his many charms and simply adorable.

Suzaku lay back, focusing on the pleasurable sensations that pooled in his groin, instead of the voices in his head. The way Hiten was kissing him now, had become a part of their lovemaking once he had healed and it made the redhead feel loved enough to quite those annoying voices. During their time together, he had become rather adept at living in the moment. It did a lot to quell his anxieties, making it easier to have some semblance of a normal life with his beloved Hiten. It also had the added benefit of intensifying each gentle kiss, or brush of the brunet's fingertips against his skin and it was not long, before he was moaning softly.

Hearing his precious angel's little cries of pleasure, Hiten moved to engulf his cock in his mouth. The brunet sucked and licked the rigid column of flesh, bobbing his head up and down as he did so. He would pause every so often, to flick his tongue across the sensitive tip. Hiten loved the way it felt as though his precious angel's cock was throbbing in his mouth and he imagined it was moving in time with the redhead's heartbeat.

Suzaku felt himself moving closer and closer to his release. Lifting his hips off the bed, he tried to feed more of himself to his lover, earning a quick pause in the action form Hiten. He mewled softly in protest; it had felt so good that stopping bordered on painful. So focused was he on the pleasurable sensations in his cock, that Suzaku barely noticed Hiten's spit-lubed fingers pushing past his tight entrance. A few minutes later, the redhead spewed his hot bitter essence all over the warm confines of his lover's mouth. He shuddered as Hiten sucked him dry, his loud, moan sounding frightfully feral and needy to his ears, and riling up the voices so badly that they almost shattered his post-coital bliss. He never noticed his lover getting up off him, or heard the soft rustle of shed clothing, before he felt his weight once again.

Missing his lover's agitation in his hurry to finding his own release deep inside his angel, Hiten pushed past Suzaku's tight ring of muscle, his spit and fluid coated cock, bruising the delicate flesh of his opening. Hiten was lost in his own pleasure, the sensations pooling in his cock overriding his brain. It gave his tender lovemaking a decidedly rough and tumble edge, as if he had to lay claim to his angel before he disappeared in puff of stardust and moonbeams. Grunting softly as he developed his rhythm, Hiten gave as good as he took and soon Suzaku was feeling pleasurable sensations rising in him again, only to have them abruptly stop when Hiten climaxed.

The redhead laid there, his arms wrapped lovingly around the brunet. He shouted in his head for the voices to shut up. He was a bit annoyed with his lover, and the last thing he wanted, needed, was for his constant "companions" to go on and on about what was really a minor thing. _So what if Hiten took his pleasure, and left me hanging! _he mentally shouted back at them. _He took really good care of my needs first!! He LOVES me!! He WANTS me!! He DOESN'T care if I tried to kill him!! And he's very sorry, he hurt me!! Why can't you seer that?!_

"Su-chan? You okay?"

Suzaku nodded.

"Did I hurt you?"

The delicate redhead shook his head this time.

"You sure?"

Suzaku nodded again.

"Come; let's go clean up, and then we can come back and cuddle."

"Okay…"

Hiten rolled out of bed, giving Suzaku an eyeful. He thought the man looked delicious clad in nothing more than the locket he had given him. Suzaku loved the way his muscles rippled under skin the color of milk tea, and his trim, athletic body sometimes made the delicate redhead feel inadequate, until a kiss or tender touch showed him just how much his beloved adored him. Sighing softly, Suzaku carefully got out of bed too. He obediently followed his lover to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The water felt warm and while it stung in the places Hiten where had bit him; his hands gently washing him, took the hurt away for Suzaku.

Hiten frowned when he noticed the small bruises along his precious angel's collar bone, bruises he left there. He was also sure he had left bruises elsewhere and the thought upset him, but since Suzaku was not complaining, he let the matter be at least for the moment. So while his beloved rinsed the soap off, he quickly washed himself. Grinning wickedly, Hiten joined him as best he could in the narrow space as the water cascaded on both of them. "Wanna cuddle?" he said huskily as he reached for the tap, shutting it off.

"Yeah…"

"Me too." Hiten got out first. "Wait here while I get you a towel."

The delicate redhead watched him, shivering in the warm, steamy air of the bathroom. He didn't have long to wait before Hiten wrapped him a large fluffy towel. And he loved the feeling of weightlessness when his lover scooped him and carried him back into his room. A quick, yet gentle toweling off, and Suzaku was back in bed, waiting for Hiten to join him, while enjoying to sight of the damp brunet.

Hiten felt his beloved's eyes on him, watching his every move. Instead of feeling uncomfortable under the redhead's intense stare, the brunet saw it as one of his quirks, and he often wondered what his angel was thinking when he stared. Since that night when both of them had nearly lost their lives, he had a fair idea, but he hoped that part of his angel would grow to love him as well. Finished drying himself off, Hiten crawled into bed, and snuggling up against Suzaku, he kissed him on the forehead. "Come," he said softly, lifting his arm to make room for his beloved to come closer.

Suzaku picked up the locket that still hung around his lover's neck. He fingered it, hating the way Hiten tensed, however much he tried not to. The voices in his head also grew louder and more insistent he listen to them, but he chose bravely to ignore them. It was hard and he trembled, but somehow, Hiten's arms around him made him feel better.

"I know you'll never hurt me again… the way, I promise never to hurt you," the brunet said softly, "or leave you… I promise to stick with you for the long haul, you hear?"

"Yeah..." Suzaku said softly. He let go of the locket and it slipped through his fingers though he till had hold of the chain. When his medication finally kicked in, quieting the voices, Suzaku gently placed it on Hiten's chest. Laying his head on his lover's chest, he snuggled close.

"If you're tired, we can sleep…"

"Okay…" The redhead closed his eyes, yet sleep eluded him. Instead, he listened to the gentle beating of Hiten's heart…


End file.
